Vírgenes lesbianas
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: InuYasha Taishô ha estado media vida perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi y a su mejor amigo Miroku Takeda, le pasaba lo mismo con Sango Sukida, el problema es que estas chicas son "raritas". [No Yuri.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha._

**_Vírgenes lesbianas_****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

InuYasha Taishô ha estado media vida perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi y a su mejor amigo Miroku Takeda, le pasaba lo mismo con Sango Sukida, el problema es que estas chicas son "raritas".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Miedos: _****Chapter 1.**

Suspiró frustrada.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome? —Oyó preguntar a su mejor amiga mientras esta hacía un puchero—, te he notado muy distraída hoy en toda la clase, ¿estás enferma?

Kagome negó.

—No es eso Sango, lo que pasa es que yo…—Se sonrojó fuertemente—, pues tú sabes que yo le gusto a InuYasha ¿verdad? —Sango afirmó y Kagome se mordió el labio inferior—, pues ayer en la tarde después de salir de clases me ha pedido que fuera su novia.

Sango casi saltó de donde estaba caminando mientras chillaba, ¿cómo era eso?, no se creía lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, ¿enserio ese muchacho había tenido tantas agallas para decirle eso a su amiga? Bueno, después de aquel incidente en el que toda la escuela se había enterado de que estaba enamorado de su amiga, casi no había vuelto a mirar a alguien a la cara.

_"Bankotsu no se detuvo un instante y caminó al casillero de la joven para decirle unas cuantas cosas._

_—Oye Kag, —la agarró por la cintura sorpresivamente—, ¿quieres cenar esta noche? —Se acercó peligrosamente a la sonrojada joven que no paraba de temblar por los nervios, ¿en serio uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto le estaba pidiendo una cita?, quiso chillar, era lindo, solo que a ella no le gustaban los…_

_—¡Suéltala de una vez imbécil! —De pronto la voz autoritaria de Taishô se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo haciendo que todos mirasen, casi corrió hasta el joven mientras lo sacaba de una manera brusca del agarre que tenía con Kagome._

_—Oye qué te pasa estúpido. —Le gruñó Bankotzu Ma a Taishô mientras lo miraba con furia, no le gustaba nada el agarre posesivo que tenía ahora con la chica que le gustaba—, deja de una vez a Kagome, no es de tu propiedad._

_InuYasha sonrió arrogante y Kagome comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿acaso no la veían?_

_—Kagome es mi novia. —Se atrevió a decir apretándola más por la cintura sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía, dejando a todos de una pieza—, y ni tú ni nadie toca a mi mujer ¡¿has entendido imbécil?!_

_Bueno, no era que InuYasha dijera sus sentimientos al aire libre, claro apenas en esos momentos era que se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho y un sonrojo magistral comenzaba a decorarle el rostro, ¿qué carajos…? ¿De dónde le había salido decir que Kagome era su mujer?, el corazón la latió a mil por segundo ante aquella confesión y las miradas confusas e incrédulas de todos, incluida la de la chica que le quitaba el sueño y le había robado el corazón desde que tenía memoria._

_A Kagome todo el mundo se le vino abajo con esas palabras, nadie decía nada, solo era un completo silencio. ¿InuYasha acababa de dar a entender que le gustaba?, ¿era enserio?, no, tal vez era una de esas bromas o sueños que solía tener…¿de verdad? Quiso chillar pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta._

_InuYasha estaba nervioso, había metido la pata, había prácticamente confesado el secreto muy bien guardado que solo sabía su mejor amigo, aquel secreto que ya no era tan secreto y que encerraba los fuertes sentimientos y deseos hacia su amiga de la infancia, ¡malditos celos!, ¡maldito Bankotsu y maldito todo aquel que se atreviera a pensar en ella como algo más…! Ya no había escapatoria, lo había dicho y estaba._

_—InuYasha —de pronto Kagome habló—, ¿acabas de dar a entender que yo te gusto?_

_El joven estaba más que casi muerto, no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de estar casi descubierto él no podía decir abiertamente lo que sentía cuando de amor se trataba…pues era mucho peor. Soltó el agarre de su cintura de manera imprevista._

_—Keh, piensa lo que quieras tonta. —No tuvo más que decir, prefería pelearse con ella una semana a aceptar delante de un cuarto de escuela que estaba enamorado de Higurashi. Todos los presentes echaron a reír haciendo más bochornoso el momento—. ¡Ya cállense todos de una maldita vez! —Gruñó exasperado y avergonzado haciendo que todos parasen de reír y lo miraran con unas gotas de lágrimas._

_—De verdad que eres tonto Taishô. —Dijo con burla Ma mientras agarraba a Kagome de la mano—, ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar lo que sientes cobarde. —Tomó a Kagome y se la llevó mientras esta pronunciaba el nombre de InuYasha con nostalgia, le había dolido eso último que había dicho."_

Y después de eso InuYasha y Kagome ya no eran amigos, se habían distanciado porque esa declaración había roto algo en ellos, a Kagome le había dolido, pero estaba allí, tratando de digerir todo eso.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —Inquirió emocionada.

—Me negué.

Kagome estaba a punto de llorar y Sango se quedó estática y helada, no podía creer nuevamente nada de lo que le decía su amiga, ¿enserio Kagome?...

—¿Qué mierda dijiste? —Sango estaba casi enojada.

Kagome rompió en llanto.

—¡Que me negué Sango, me negué! —Aceptó ella odiándose a sí misma—, y sé que soy una tonta, pero tú y yo sabemos que es lo que me impide aceptar —la miró fijamente—, y me da vergüenza que él lo sepa, lo decepcionaría, ¿te imaginas como me vería?, ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo uso de razón —agachó la mirada—, y el que se entere de algo tan bochornoso y estúpido como eso no lo aceptaría…

—Hey —Sango se sintió ofendida—, tú sabes que yo también sufro de eso Kagome, no eres la única. —Kagome se disculpó—, bien, yo te entiendo pero...¿no te arrepientes?, ¿no te gusta?

Kagome se secó las lágrimas.

—Tengo quince años, —meditó—, no me gusta, —aceptó—, nunca me ha gustado a pesar de que no le he probado —Sango se mordió el labio inferior—, y que él lo sepa mucho menos, Sango —miró a su amiga fijamente—, ¿recuerdas que dijimos que teníamos que hacer algo _coherente _para dejar de esconder nuestro secreto?

—Sí. —Afirmó la castaña nerviosa.

—Hay que mostrarle al mundo que…—Kagome se sonrojó hasta los cabellos, ya no podía decir eso tan bochornoso que había descubierto hacía solo dos semanas—, somos lesbianas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahahaha xD, bien, esto supera el límite de mis expectativas estúpidas, incoherentes y descabelladas, yo no tengo remedio.**

**XD**

**Me he muerto de la risa con este fic que me estuvo jodiendo desde hacía unas semanas, el titulo me lo decía y pues ya me estaba dando ganas de escribirlo, porque si seguía así no dormiría dentro de años.**

**._.**

**Vamos…¿a quién carajo se le ocurre hacer un fic como este?, no sé, esque será corto, los capítulos serán muy cortos como este además de que no sé si serán cuatro o cinco o tres, estoy indecisa ya que no es una historia ple-planeada, bueno, espero no me maten porque debo actualizaciones**

**:P**

**Aviso que este fic lo actualizaré muy lentamente ya que es bastante ocio además de que tengo una demanda con "La culpa es de la cama"**

**:O**

**No se preocupen, todo tiene un arreglo en la vida, y el que Kagome se quede con InuYasha y no con Sango será cuestión de terapia psicológica.**

**XD**

**Ok no**

**.-.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo van niñas?, este capi ya lo actualizo porque lo tenía escrito y pues no sé, me dieron risa sus reviews niñas, yo sé que esta no es una historia "normal", pero bueno, mi idea esque no se esperen nada de las cosas que hago.

Gracias a **serena tsukino chiba, aky9110, Dead-End-00 y Camony. **Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo con la pequeña y prometida conti, bueno pues la verdad deseo que sigan con la misma incertidumbre xD

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha._

**_Desespero: _****Chapter 2.**

Pateó la pared de su habitación totalmente frustrado y dolido, se tiró en la cama y se restregó la cara, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?, el corazón le dio una punzada, ¿por qué tenía que Kagome no amarlo como él la amaba a ella?, ¿no era lo suficiente guapo?, todas las mujeres que se había tirado en la vida le habían dicho que era tan guapo que parecía broma, además de que era de buen estatus social, pero más que todo, la amaba con su vida…

Pero ella sentía todo lo contrario, había perdido su amistad y no contento con eso, ahora ni siquiera podía tener su amor, pero esque se había esperanzado tanto al ver aquellos ojos tan brillantes de ella cuando le tomó de la mano en aquel parque, el ambiente había sido tan perfecto, todo estaba acorde a lo que él se imaginaba.

Aquella mirada casi con anhelo que ella le lanzó, muy parecida a la de él, y su rostro tan dulce y ese sonrojo que le adornaba las mejillas cuando le estaba diciendo que ella era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, que la necesitaba y al momento en el que le pidió que fuera su chica, ella dejó de sonreír, se tornó mucho más nerviosa, dejó al agarre de su mano, tuvo el miedo pintado en los ojos e iba a llorar.

Cuando escuchó la palabra "no", se le hizo tan duro que no pudo moverse durante unos segundos. _Perdóname pero no puedo ser tu novia InuYasha. _Eso le había dicho dejándolo con el corazón partido, él sabía que arriesgaba bastante confesándole sus sentimientos, pero esque no podía fallar, estaba consciente de que Kagome sentía algo más por él desde hacía el mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

¿Dónde habían quedado los abrazos?, ¿los besos en las mejillas?, ¿la electricidad que sentían el solo rozarse con las manos?, ¿las veces que la había salvado de alguna situación?, ¿la primera vez que ella le dijo "te quiero" de una forma especial que no parecía simple amistad?, ¿las veces que había descansado en su pecho?, ¿Cuándo miraban las estrellas en algún claro?, ¿las tareas juntos?, ¿las risas?, ¿las miradas?, ¿los sonrojos? Y aquella dulce e inolvidable vez que ella cayó en su encima dándose un beso en los labios accidentalmente…

¿De veras Kagome no sentía nada por él?, ¡No!, había algo escondido detrás de todo eso, Kagome, InuYasha estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera respondido sí, si no tuviera algo muy fuerte que la detuviera, sabía que pasaba algo raro, lo iba a descubrir, y Miroku lo iba ayudar.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama y marcó su móvil, tenía que hablar con su amigo y ¡ya!

—¿Qué sucede InuYasha?

—¿Miroku? —InuYasha no cabía de la impresión, ¿ese era su amigo?—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿por qué tienes la voz tan apagada? —Oyó a su amigo suspirar y decirle que conversarían luego—, ven entonces ahora que te tengo que decir algo muy importante yo también.

Miroku afirmó y cerró, no tardó más de media hora en llegar en la casa de Taishô.

—Ya llegué. —El muchacho se tiró en la cama completamente cansado y con una cara de depresión y decepción nunca antes vista, no cuando él era un mujeriego pervertido que siempre cargaba una sonrisa libidinosa en la cara.

—¿Me dices que te pasa?, o te golpeo. —Hizo su mano un puño, no permitiría que su amigo estuviera así. Miroku suspiró—, habla ya.

—Me le declaré a Sango. —Dijo levantándose de golpe y agachando la mirada. A InuYasha se le iluminó el rostro, vaya, lo habían hecho el mismo día, ¿pero…y esa cara?—. Le acabo de habar y me dijo que no, me rechazó InuYasha —habló herido sorprendido—, la única chica a la que he amado media vida me rechazó. —Se tiró de nuevo en la cama totalmente derrotado.

InuYasha abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿estaban de acuerdo? Kagome y Sango estaban de acuerdo en dejarlos heridos como ignorando los fuertes sentimientos hacia ellas y lo que les había costado decirles lo que sentían.

—Pues Kagome me hizo lo mismo anoche. —Miroku volvió a levantarse muy sorprendido, ¿era en serio?—. Miroku algo raro les pasa a esas chicas. —Se tornó pensativo—, hay que averígualo.

Miroku asintió sabiendo que así era.

—Tienes razón.

—Y tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo. —InuYasha observó cómo su amigo palidecía.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?!

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo van mis preciosas reinas?, pues gracias por sus hermosos reviews y abajito contesto, la verdad me hace feliz que esperen conti y bueno pues que se distraigan un poco, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Saluditos.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha._

**_Locura_****: Chapter 3. **

—¡¿Qué?! —Estaba riendo de manera incrédula—, es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida. No.

InuYasha caminó detrás de su hermana mayor casi con desespero. Se estaba humillando.

—Kikyô, por favor. —Casi rogó el chico. La aludida volvió a negar, de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso—, mira, hazlo por una causa noble, deja de ser así. —La chica seguía a su habitación—. Es un pequeño favor.

Taishô se giró a ver a su hermano con una expresión desesperada, pidiéndole una cosa fuera de lo normal y algo que ella no podía hacer, pero esque verlo de esa manera y tan "rebajado", ¿qué tenía que hacer? Rodó los ojos.

* * *

—¿Cómo lo ves? —Inquirió retocándole.

InuYasha encaró una ceja tratando de no estallar en risas. De verdad era que su hermana era un ángel, pero bien, era mejor concentrarse en su cometido y dejar de pensar estupideces. Miró a su mejor amigo gruñir ante la imagen y decidió salir. Agradeció a su hermana.

Ella les dijo que tengan cuidado.

* * *

Se internaron a paso lento al llegar a la gran unidad. Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron de él. Comenzaron a caminar de manera suave mirando por en medio de los arbustos, todo estaba en calma, InuYasha decidió que era momento para entrar de una maldita vez.

Miroku se negó.

—¿Quieres que entre así? ¿Estás loco? —InuYasha rodó los ojos—, me van a…

—¿Quieres saber por qué Sango te rechazó o no? —El muchacho asintió—, entonces deja de ser gallina y camina.

Salieron de ese lugar y se metieron por uno de los grandes ventanales. InuYasha comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde dijera vestuario para adentrarse mientras que Miroku rogaba que nadie lo viera, si algo así pasaba, mataría al tonto de InuYasha. Y de eso estaba más que seguro.

Taishô llegó a una encrucijada y entonces se asomó despacio por esta.

—¿Y por qué no tú? —Inquirió Miroku totalmente molesto mirando a todas partes.

—Porque ninguna mujer tiene ojos dorados —InuYasha seguía mirando hacia donde ir—, pero sí azules. —Se giró a su amigo y evitó una carcajada—, ya deja de quejarte y actúa. —Esta vez se vio molesto.

Miroku rodó los ojos. De pronto se oyeron chiflidos vulgares de unos estudiantes cerca de ellos.

—Oye preciosa, ¿qué haces esta noche? —Preguntó uno de ellos antes de pasar cerca de los jóvenes—, estás muy linda, nunca te había visto en la clase.

Miroku sintió morir y se enrojeció cuando oyó eso. Llamó a su amigo en voz baja. No lo tenían que descubrir.

—Que belleza de mujer. —Dijo otro tocando el trasero de la _dama._

Esta vez Takeda se quedó de piedra.

—Oye baboso —se adelantó InuYasha dando un golpe en la mano al atrevido—, deja en paz a mi hermana. —Definitivamente Miroku iba a matar a su amigo.

Los jóvenes le fulminaron con la mirada gritando "Te veo después preciosa". Desaparecieron al fin del pasillo.

Miroku iba a gritar, iba a fusilar y por sobre todo iba a matar a un burlón InuYasha que quería no estallar en risas, nunca, nunca en la vida imaginó ver al famoso mujeriego de su amigo vestido de bailarina de ballet.

Iba a morir pronto.

—Maldición, por fin. —Masculló por lo bajo abriendo una puerta.

—InuYasha, no vivirás por mucho. —Gruñó Miroku entrando con su amigo, nunca se olvidaría de esa ofensa hacia su orgullo y masculinidad. ¡Nunca!

* * *

Bien, eso era todo. Por fin salían de la agotadora clase de ballet de ese día, directamente a los vestíbulos y luego a hacer las pesadas tareas, Sango y Kagome estaban rendidas, solo querían descansar.

Ya dentro tenía planeado conversar un poco. Fueron despacio hasta su lugar esperando que las demás se cambiaran y así no ser interrumpidas, hablarían de algo muy serio. Sango abrió la puerta del departamento cerciorándose de que no habría nadie que pudiera escucharlas y entonces entró sigilosa.

Aspiró hondo tomando en cuenta la nueva idea de su mejor amiga.

—Bien Kagome, creo que debemos hablar. —Sukida estaba estúpidamente nerviosa y sudaba más de lo normal—, lo que hemos decidido hoy en la tarde, ¿es enserio?

—Sí Sango. —Kagome estaba incómoda ante la situación, aunque fuera algo que las dos compartieran, sabía que no era lo mejor del mundo y aceptarlo, mucho menos.

—De acuerdo entonces…—Frunció el ceño al escuchar un sonido tras la puerta—, Kagome tú…

_¡Pum!_

Detrás de la puerta se dejaron ver en el piso a un InuYasha vestido de maestro de "Kung Fu" y a un Miroku de bailarina de ballet, muy parecido a ellas.

Abrieron la boca sorprendidas y a la vez enojadas.

—¡¿Nos han estado espiando?! —Gritaron al unísono las afectadas.

—¡No! —Se levantó Miroku de golpe a negar—, fue idea de InuYasha, lo juro. —El aludido se levantó molesto.

—Keh.

Kagome y Sango, comenzaron a convulsionar. Se taparon la boca y volvieron a mirar de arriba abajo a Miroku, trataban de calmarse, en serio lo hacían.

Takeda frunció el ceño algo enojado, ¿qué les pasaba? Y más importante ¿qué tanto lo miraban?

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro o qué?

—No…es que…pues…no es…no es nada. —Ya las chicas no pudieron más, estallaron en una risa frenética a la que luego de unos segundos se les unió InuYasha.

No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta. Tal ver era su traje de bailarina rosa, o su peluca color marrón de peinado rosa alta, tal vez eran sus sandalias de mariposas o sus pestañas falsas que lo hacían lucir como una nena, tampoco sabía si era por su tenue maquillaje y rubor, o por las medias panti de flores que traía en las masculinas piernas.

Las chicas se agarraban el vientre tratando de no morir en la risa el observar al "gran mujeriego muy machote" en esas fachas y vestido como una de sus grandes conquistas.

—Que linda te vez "Mirokita-chan" —Apodó Kagome tratando en serio de no morir.

El muchacho gruñó avergonzado, esa se la iba a pagar InuYasha caras…muy caras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha, ok, he muerto con este capítulo, se me venía ocurriendo hace mucho y lo hice xP.

**SangoSarait: ** Hola nena linda, muchas gracias por tu review, es un honor y pues ¿es en serio? Es la primera vez que me dejas un review 77

**Araianawh0a: **Oh, mi reina, gracias por dejar review.

**Dead-End-00: **Eres más fiel que yo con el anime xD, gracias por el review corazón espero este te haya gustado.

**Camony: **Prometiste siempre estar alerta y te admiro por estarlo reina, muñeca, gracias por el review y me choca que no tengas cuenta para contactarte directamente.

**Sweetpeachpie: **Mami, muchas gracias por unirte y dejar review, es un honor, igual, ya ves que no es Yuri y muchas gracias por decir que está graciosos y atrapante, ¿sabes?, el humor no es lo mío pero estoy aprendiendo ¿qué dices? xD gracias por leerme.

**Aky9110: **see, tienes razón princesa, se va a poner bueno :3 gracias por dejar review.

Y gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos prontico en "La culpa es de la cama", os espera muchas sorpresas y será que llegamos a los 100 reviews en esa historia, xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, mis cielos.**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo la verdad estoy más que feliz por el éxito que está teniendo mi historia con tan pocos capítulos a pesar de que yo creía que esta no iba a ser tanto como "La culpa es de la cama" de hecho, esta creo que es más.

Agradezco de todo corazón los **26 reviews, 7 followers **y ** 7 favoritos **todo, con tan pocos y cortos capítulos, de verdad esque les agradezco niñas, son muy amables, no saben lo feliz que me hace, de verdad, es un honor, pues y es muy gratificante todo esto, de verdad.

**Disfruten:**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Rumiko Takahashi dijo en una de sus entrevistas, que lo que no sabía era si dejar a Kagome es su época o regresarla, pero que a pesar de todo, estaba consciente de que ella sufriría mucho porque lo amaba y nuca lo olvidaría. La pieza clave de esa entrevista está en que también dijo que: Kagome nunca saldría del corazón ni la mente del solitario hanjū…InuYasha._

**_Secreto a voces: _****Chapter 4.**

Y de pronto dejaron de reír. Kagome y Sango se miraron frunciendo el ceño, luego asintieron al mismo tiempo, miraron a los chicos y estos palidecieron y tragaron duro, lo que venía no sería bueno.

* * *

En el instituto no se comentaba algo más que no fuera eso. Todos los estudiantes lanzaban piropos y todo tipo de burlas cuando los veían pasar, las chicas se reían de uno de ellos en las esquinas y todo apuntaba al buylling; los maestros y directores trataban de sonar respetables a la hora de hablar del tema, la verdad esque era algo fuera de serie.

—¿Y cuándo se casan? —Inquirió divertido el rubio mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

InuYasha gruñó, ¿pero de qué carajo hablaban? Siguió caminando junto a Miroku hasta el periódico mural como le llamaban y pudieron observarlo allí.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —InuYasha arrancó el papel con brusquedad—. Ay maldita Sango la voy a matar. —Espetó por lo bajo mientras lo arrugaba.

—¿Cómo pudo Sango hacernos esto? —Pronunció Miroku decepcionado y dramático—. ¿Qué no era suficiente con mandarnos al colegio con mochilas rosas? —Miró atrás y vió allí su hermosa y varonil mochila transformada en una completa obra de arte femenina, con princesitas y todo.

Todo el instituto comenzó a reír al ya no soportarlo. He allí, en el mural, unas fotos de InuYasha y Miroku con expresión de asesinos tomados de la mano, el ojiazul vestido de bailarina y Taishô de maestro de Kong Fu, era un goce total y las promotoras de eso habían sido las malditas de Sango y Kagome:

_"—¿Por qué nos miran así? —Preguntó Takeda esperando no morir antes de matar a InuYasha._

_—¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? —La voz autoritaria de Sango los hizo temblar, Kagome los miraba aprobando la actitud de su amiga—. Les he preguntado, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Nos estaban espiando? —Sango alzó la voz comprendiendo todo._

_Miroku se apresuró en negarlo todo, culpando a InuYasha nuevamente, lo único que quería esque Sango no siguiera viéndolo vestido de esa manera tan bochornosa._

_—Keh, sí ¿algún problema? —Habló InuYasha intentando pararse pero el golpe en su cabeza fue más fuerte._

_—¡Ay, pervertidos! —Gritaron a coro un montón de chicas que se suponía iban al vestuario. Empezaron a darles con ropas, bolsos, puños, zapatos, zapatillas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano._

_—¿Están bien, chicas? —Inquirió una de las jóvenes—, ¿no les han hecho nada estos pervertidos verdad? —Frunció el ceño._

_—No, no te preocupes Kaoru-chan —habló Kagome nerviosamente mientras sonreía—. Ahora, ¿podrían dejarlos?_

_Miroku gritaba de manera dramática que ya lo dejaran, que las mujeres eran las princesas del mundo y que no era justo que trataron así a un hombre que solo quiere hacerla felices. Kaoru rodó los ojos fastidiada parando la masacre que tenían sus amigas._

_—¡Malditas locas, se aprovechan porque son mujeres! —Gritó un golpeado y morado InuYasha parándose del piso muy enojado._

_—Pero eso no es todo. —Kagome se cruzó de brazos. InuYasha y Miroku casi mueren ¡¿Qué?!—. Ahora deben salir tomados de la mano como si fueran pareja, así aprenderán a no espiar a las chicas._

_Y una caravana de locas asesinas —según ellos—, les esperaban con un objeto en la mano si esque ellos no se movían ¡ahora! Y tenían que hacerlo porque de lo contrario serían hombres muertos._

_Con gruñidos y promesas de venganza, los dos amigos se encaminaron a la salida del plantel agarrados de la mano así tal cual como había dicho Kagome. Una de las chicas se le adelantó: —Esperen. —Dijo sonriente mientras los fotografiaba—. Listo. —Salió corriendo para esperarlos afuera y seguir con las tomas._

_«Maldita Sango, juro que la mataré.»_

_InuYasha estaba pensando seriamente en convertirse en asesino en serie…"_

Gruñó ante el recuerdo.

—No quisiera decirlo pero se los advertí —allí estaba la voz de la sabiduría—, les dije que era una locura chicos. —Kikyô no sabía si reír o golpear a su hermano y amigo. Rodó los ojos.

—Ya no les des más advertencias Kikyô. —La voz de Kagome se dejó escuchar muy divertida—. ¿No son hermosas sus mochilas? —Una sonrisa que enloquecía a InuYasha se instaló en su rostro.

Taishô iba a reclamarle pero cuando se giró y la vió, con esa falda roja con negro de tablas y diseños cuadriculados, esa blusa blanca de tirantes y la fina tela a semejanza de abrigo beige, no pudo más que querer poseerla en ese mismo instante, todo si no estuviera parado en media escuela.

Miroku jamás olvidaría lo sensual que se veía Sango con aquella blusa pequeña y por encima un blusón corto de mangas color naranja, con aquel short jean a medio muslo, quiso besarla pero le pasaba lo mismo que a InuYasha.

¡Jodidas y sensuales mujeres! Las dos no hacían más que quitarles el sueño, la concentración y hacerlos pensar, soñar y más que todo desear cosas estúpidas, cursis y sensuales para con ellas.

Las amaban y las deseaban más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Hola? —Llamó Kikyô—. Tierra llamando a InuYasha y Miroku. ¿No quieren un babero? —Habló la Taishô divertida al ver la expresión perdida en sus dos mejores amigas.

Iban a reaccionar pero el grito de Kagura los trajo de nuevo al mundo.

—¡Hey, ustedes, las lesbianas!

Y todo el mundo se enteró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Me gusta e.e

Hahahahaha gracias por sus reviews niñas, espero les haya gustado este capi.

**Honeystrange17: **Muchas gracias por tu review nena preciosa, me hizo muy feliz y que bueno que mis historias te hagan reír. Es un honor y espero te pases de nuevo :3

**Arianawh0a: **Oh, princesa *0* gracias por amar mi fic. Besos.

**Mamocha Forever: **Es un honor hacerte reír preciosa, gracias por el review.

**SangoSarait: **xD que bueno, ok muchas gracias por dejar review.

**Sweetpeachpie: **(?) el secreto de la chicas ya no es tan secreto ._. Gracias por dejar tu hermoso review nena, espero que te pases pronto por aquí :D

**Aky9110: **Oh, mi reina, gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias también por dejarme los reviews, besos y te quiero.

**Rose of Dark: **Gracias nena, espero te haya gustado.

**Serena tsukino chiba: **Oh, mija, hace tiempo que no te pasabas además de que me debes reviews en "La culpa es de la cama" no se vale que leas un capi y después nada e.e te estaré esperando.

**Camony: **Princesa, gracias por el review y también me debes review en "La culpa es de la cama" me quedé esperándote y nada, espero te pases pronto. Espero tu review :'3

**Andreb1401: **Muchas gracias linda, xD es buen hacerte reír. Gracias por decir eso, eres un amor y te espero.

**Coneja: **Espero lo sepas pronto belleza, gracias por el review.

**Fifiabbs: **Oh, mi vida *o* GRACIAS POR PASARTE, ya te extrañaba T.T te dedico la historia —desde que la empecé me acordé de ti—, en compensación por mi demora en "Enamorada de un mujeriego", muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero te haya gustado.

**Dead-End-00: **See, es cierto xD muchas gracias por tu review chica linda, tú siempre tan fiel, te agradezco mucho eso.

Nos leemos niñas bellas.

**_Sayra._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**_Mentira que es verdad:_** **Chapter 5.**

* * *

Todo quedó en el aire, flotando como si alguien les hubiera silenciado. Kikyō sonrió, incrédula. Desde el otro extremo; Sango y Kagome le hicieron gestos de agradecimiento a Kagura.

_"—Vamos, Kagura. —Seguía rogando, Kagome._

_—¡Les dije que no! —Se negó la aludida._

_Sango rodó los ojos—. ¿No fueron suficientes razones?_

_Kagura se giró, para encararlas—. Lo que son ustedes, son unas cobardes —les insultó—, toda mujer debe pasar por eso, pero lo que me están pidiendo es algo absurdo que yo no puedo cumplir._

_—Solo tendrás que ir y gritarlo. —Siguió la azabache._

_—¡Que no!_

_—Por favor…—Rogó Sango—. Hazlo por nosotras._

_Kagura, miró los ojos brillantes de sus amigas y se rindió—. De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"_

Esque nadie creía una palabra de lo que habían escuchado. Todos se quedaron perplejos, sin decir una sola palabra, los maestros y alumnos estaban en una pieza.

¡¿Las lesbianas?!

InuYasha y Miroku sintieron su mundo caerse, no… seguramente habían escuchado mal. Volvieron su mirada a Kagura para ver un indicio de broma, pero no, la chica seguía seria.

—¿Qué… dijiste? —Rió sarcástica—. Disculpa no te entendí.

—Ya es hora de dejar de ocultarlo, Kikyō. —Dramatizó Kagome. El teatro le estaba saliendo perfecto. La aludida, miró a su amiga y agrandó los ojos, como avisándole que cerrara la boca—. El mundo debe saber…—miró a todos y contó con la muda aprobación de Sango, que cerró los ojos antes de escuchar—: que somos lesbianas.

¡OH!

Una exclamación del tamaño de la tierra inundó el establecimiento.

Nuevamente, InuYasha y Miroku, se perdieron. Enrojecieron, murieron y revivieron. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Lesbianas?! ¡¿Es que estaban locas?! Ok, lindo día para enterarse de que las mujeres a las que amaban eran del otro equipo.

Ya saben, que bateaban con la zurda.

¡Bueno, que eran lesbianas!

—Y…—Prosiguió Sango. ¿Aún había más?—. Kagome y yo… somos pareja.

—¡Eso sí que no! —De repente, InuYasha estaba delante de Kagome, como protegiéndola mientras miraba con miedo a Sango—. ¡Aléjate de Kagome! ¡Cólera malvado! —Movió sus manos, como ahuyentando a la chica.

—¡Sango! —Exclamó Miroku, llegando hasta la joven. Los demás seguían sin habla y Kagura estaba disfrutando el espectáculo—. Yo sé que tal vez, estás en un momento de confusión sexual y que te debes sentir aturdida, por eso has escogido a la señorita Kagome, pero mírame bien Sanguito, yo soy el que te conviene…

Mientras Miroku hablaba idioteces, la castaña se iba enfureciendo más a cada segundo, lo iba a matar. De eso estaba segura—. Si no te callas ¡juro!, que usaré tu cabeza para trapear el piso de la escuela. —Le habló con voz tétrica al muchacho—. Y tú InuYasha, suelta a Kagome o te juro que terminarás colgando de un árbol. —Advirtió.

—¡Eres una loca, Sango! —Gritó InuYasha, por millonésima segunda vez, se sintió asustado y humillado ante su amiga, ¿o rival?—. ¡No me importa lo que hagas! ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Kagome y la corrompas!

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

—¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! —Gritó un alumno, desde la puerta.

La maestra Kaede, procesó una rápida idea en su mente—. ¡Corte! —Gritó, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¿Eh? —Los aludidos se sorprendieron.

—¡Excelente trabajo, chicos! ¡Han hecho una escena espectacular, me han convencido!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…?

—¡Un fuerte aplauso para sus compañeros! —Animó, cerrando la boca de Miroku—. Chicos, les presento a los nuevos integrantes de la obra "Amor lésbico" —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Todos cayeron en la trampa. Empezaron a chiflar y a aplaudir al creerse el cuento de la escena. Kagura decidió no decir nada, pero se dio cuenta de que era una evasiva.

—¡Pueden regresar a clases! —Los chicos comenzaron a moverse—. Y ustedes, a dirección. —Habló entre dientes, tratando de disimular su molestia.

Sí, debían una explicación bastante larga…

**Continuará…**

Ay, niñas. Si supieran la poca inspiración —nula—, que tuve para este capítulo. Espero no haya quedado tan asqueroso, traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. :c

Gracias a:

**Andreb1401.**

**Sweetpeachpie.**

**Misaki CHAN118.**

**Mamocha forever.**

**SangoSarait.**

**Iimischa.**

**Dead-End-00.**

**Camony.**

**Honeystrange17.**

**CONEJA.**

**Fifiabbs.**

**Elvi.**

**Aky9110.**

**Diana.**

**Crackedshit.**

**Kamiktuski28.**

**Maria.**

Las amo.


End file.
